¿Quieres Practicar?
by SKernestoTK
Summary: ...Solo lo dijo... no sabia por que, pero lo dijo...;quizá era el estrés, o el aburrimiento que sentía, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que él aceptara la propuesta...mas o menos... ¿en que lió te metiste, Star? [One-Shot]


**Baia baia... es 14 de febrero, lo que significa que es san valentin, lo que significa que estaré sólito en mi casa... olviden eso ultimo DX .Digamos que no tenia planeado sacar esto en este día, pero las circunstancias y el destino (junto con "x" problemas personales) confabularon para que saque esto hoy.**

 **Con respecto a la historia, solo digamos que me costo mucho, ya que no es mi estilo, pero tenia que hacerlo...espero que la disfruten. Aclarando Star vs the Forces of Evil le pertenece a** **Daron Nefcy(creadora) y producido por Disney (quien se esta reivindicando conmigo junto con otra serie)...sin mas por agregar,** **comencemos**

* * *

-ppprrrrffffff…. Estoy aburrida- así estaba Star boca arriba en su habitación… y creo que es lo más probable ya que Ludo no le había intentado quitarle la varita hace-…2 semanas… ¡HAN PASADO 2 SEMANAS!… ¿POR QUE NO SE APARECE EL CHAPARRO CON PICO?- es una desventaja de ser una princesa con problemas de hiperactividad; la paciencia le duraba poco. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a 2 semanas sin golpear monstruos?...¿dibujar?... solo digamos que de intentar ser una "Da Vinci" se convirtió en una "Miro", y se cansó de rellenar su habitación de puros bocetos y cosas así …¿salir a conocer el mundo humano?... si, la mantuvo ocupada durante 40 min, luego de casi destruir media ciudad en el proceso, y, si se preguntan por Marco, él tenía que estar en su clase de karate…¿las labores del colegio?...por sorprendente que parezca, la energía acumulada al no pelear con monstruos le bastó para hacer esos deberes casi al instante, aunque no siempre lo hacía bien…¿viajar a otras dimensiones?... que afortunada es Star para que justo en esos instantes en el cual quería desahogarse su tijera se haya averiado y vaya a tardar 3 semanas (mínimamente) en que estén como nuevas…¿quedarse ahí viendo televisión?... es curioso porque cuando se puso a ver una telenovela de amor se puso tanto en el papel de la protagonista que, cuando vio la escena en donde ella discutía con el novio y este último planteo dejarla, Star, llena de furia, lanzo un hechizo que partió a la mitad el televisor aunque se llegó a ver una escena en donde la chica estaba abrazando a su amigo de la infancia…Sipi, la señorita Butterfly se había quedado sin cosas que hacer (que no provocaran un tremendo lio)…espera ¿ qué tal a ver a Oscar en secreto?... tsk, tsk, tsk… fue hace como cuatro meses cuando ella se enteró que el chico que tanto ansiaba estaba con otra persona… solo sintió rabia por no haber sido más rápida…convenientemente luego de enterarse de eso Ludo y sus secuaces aparecieron y Star pudo "desestresarse" con ellos…

-(se levanta)… creo que veré como esta marco,…por 56° vez- así dirigiéndose a la habitación de su mejor amigo, Star caminaba como si le pesaran los pies-… "maldición, como quisiera que algo interesante ocurriera"

-yo…bueno…tu sabes… esto…

-¿Huh?- Star oyó que Marco estaba hablado, pero ¿con quién?- "debe ser producto de mi imaginación"

-….vamos, tu puedes decirlo… yo…quis… ¡AGH!

-no, en verdad esta hablado- es en ese instante en el que Star le pone más ganas al caminar y al llegar a la habitación de Marco abre la puerta para verlo hablar con un espejo.

-yo…

-¿Marco?

-(susto) ¿¡Star!? … que sorpresa, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo estabas aquí?

-recién llegue pero ¿Por qué le estabas hablando al espejo?

Al joven moreno no le quedo de otra que decirle el porqué de ese soliloquio-…bueno…intento agarrar confianza…

-¿hablándole al espejo?

-sí, es un viejo truco, a veces lo hago cuando estoy muy nervioso

-déjame adivinar… Jackie

-(exhalación profunda)… si, es que tengo las palabras pero cada vez que me acerco a ella se me van.

-ah marco, no te preocupes (abrazo a marco) ya veraz que lo harás bien.

\- tienes razón, gracias por apoyarme- en ese instante Marco se va, dejando a Star sola en la habitación con un pequeño pensamiento.

\- "estoy segura que a Marco le va a ir bien, pero ¿Por qué me siento mal?... sé que a él le gusta Jackie y si eso le hace feliz está bien… pero no sé por qué me siento mal; lo que temes es quedarte sin Marco; hey ¿quién eres tú?; tu conciencia; ok, eso explica por qué te puedo oír y no ver, pero ¿ a qué te refieres con lo de quedarme sola?; en estas 2 semanas que fueron todo un tormento para ti, Marco era la única persona que la hacía sentirse tranquila, no sabías con exactitud que era pero te agradaba que se quedara, inclusive desde mucho antes; oh…pero ¿Por qué?;… enserió quieres que te lo diga o en verdad sabes negar los hechos;(razonando)… espera, eso no; empieza con a; no, no puedo…; a mí me parece que sí; ya cállate"

-… (Corriendo) ups...

-¿huh?- Star volteo a ver y vio que era Marco había regresado-… espera ¿no te ibas a invitar a Jackie a una cita?

-si pero recordé que se iba de viaje este fin de semana, así que la invitare el lunes.

-… "wow… me siento aliviada… alto ¿Por qué me siento aliviada? (sacudida mental) vamos Star, la falta de acción si te afecta la cabeza; ni que lo digas; hey ¿Por qué me sigues hablando?; porque tú lo quieres"… ¡ya basta!

-¿Star?

-(sonrojo) ups, jeje… solo estoy algo aburrida- en ese instante Star se iba del cuarto de Marco cuando una idea se le vino a la mente-…Marco tengo una idea…

-¿así?… ¿Qué tipo de idea te refieres?

-una muy genial y fabulosa idea (bota arcoíris con la varita)… que tal…si…practicamos tu cita

\- je, buena idea… (5 segundos después) espera ¿¡QUÉ!? , ni siquiera sé si me aceptara y ¿tú quieres que practique como va a ser la cita?

-sí y lo sé, suena apresurado, pero vamos (codeándole) ¿Quién le puede decir que no a este pedazo de galán?

-(sonrojo fuerte) jejeje, ¿enserio lo creer?

-claro que sí, ¿ahora qué te parece si practicamos como va a ser tu cita esta noche?

-no lo sé…

-ah vamos, así sabrás que hacer en una real; además (juguetonamente) veré si tienes talento para seducir a una mujer.

-"guau… (Sacudida mental)"…sabes que Star, me convenciste. Entonces (siguiéndole el juego) nos vemos esta noche, lady…

-ahí estaré… guapo (risas de ambos)- cuando Star salió de la habitación de Marco y regreso a su habitación se puso a razonar lo que había dicho-(recordando)…Santas fuentes de chocolate y miel… ¿pero qué demonios dije?, cálmate, respira… entonces acabo de hacer que Marco me invite a una cita- convenientemente se le vino un pensamiento de ella y su mejor amigo tomados de la mano y dándose besos, cosa que hizo que su tono de piel se volviera de un color rojo intenso en menos de un parpadeo-….(cubriéndose la cara con una almohada), enserio lo hice…

Pero digamos que no es la única que pasaba por eso-"¿Star me sedujo?"- era una de las tantas preguntas que a Marco se le venían a la cabeza…- ¡no!, Marco cálmate, solo intento darte más confianza para pudieras invitar a Jackie a una cita…siendo Star en vez de Jackie…Star- también la imaginación de Marco no pudo ser más oportuna para hacerle recordar ese instante del baile de la luna roja, añadiéndole una pisca extra de escenas besándose con la princesa de Mewni…- (embobado)…Star…(saliendo del trance) ¡no!, ¿ en qué estoy pensando? A mí me gusta Jackie además a mí no me gusta Star ¿vedad?…- sin querer se mira en el espejo y pudo notar que el pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza ocasionó que el rubor de su piel aumentara a grados estratosféricos-… "uh oh"

-Maldición, ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿y si le digo que todo era una broma?...si eso estaría bien. Pero él se veía tan feliz después de escuchar mi idea- Star estaba que giraba en su mismo sitio para intentar hallar una solución al inconveniente que sin querer ella había ocasionado-ya fue…solo debo controlarme…nada de exaltaciones, solo es una cita de práctica, Marco solo me ve como su mejor amiga, a él le gusta Jackie…-de repente sufre otra alucinación en donde se ve ella con marco y tres niños que aparentemente son suyos-… ¡Y SOBRE TODO DEJAR DE SUFRIR ESTAS ALUCINACIONES!...(se hecha en la cama boca abajo)…Ludo, vuelve…

-tranquilízate Marco (bufó), deja de estar planteándote escenarios inexistentes… ¿Qué tal si le digo que no?...pero ella solo quiere ayudarme y yo no quiero herir sus sentimientos…-echado boca arriba Marco intentaba poder controlarse y poder explicarse que es lo que le estaba pasando; aunque, a pesar de sus aspiraciones a psicólogo profesional, no lograba dar una respuesta clara- ¿por qué de la nada mire a Star con otros ojos?… debe ser que estoy muy cansado, y también las dos semanas en que Ludo no se apareció y Star se puso más inquieta de lo normal…en esos días tenía que estar más pendiente de ella ya que la vez pasada que me descuide casi se destruye medio ciudad aunque también reparo ese desastre…como sea… de seguro eso me hizo sentirme más responsable de las cosas que hacía y por eso no paro de pensar en ella…-Marco intento visualizar a Jackie en una cita para intentar solucionar su problema, pero esa visualización se cambió por otra en la cual marco y Star estaban echados cómodamente a punto de darse un beso- …(frustrado) …rayos, tengo que ser más fuerte si quiero que esta práctica no lastime a mi amiga.

…***…

La noche había llegado, y ello significó que la "cita" podía iniciar...

-"calma Marco, tu puedes hacerlo… además esto es una práctica, si sale un error todo bien"- marco toco la puerta de la habitación de Star para disipar su mente- Star ¿ya estas lista?

-un momento-Star respiro hondo y cuando se cercioro que todo estaba en orden abrió la puerta- muy bien Marco ¿cómo me…- no pudo llegar a terminar la frase ya que la apariencia de Marco la había impactado. El trigueño cambio su clásica sudadera roja y sus pantalones marrones por un elegante conjunto de terno y pantalón de color azul noche que hacia juego con una camisa celeste bebe y una corbata carmesí oscuro, eso, combinado con una vieja colonia de su padre que este último le había regalado, hacía que Marco se volviera algo a lo que Star no le podía quitar la mirada. Pero no era la única que se quedó sin habla, ya que Marco también se había quedado estupefacto al ver a Star con un vestido parecido al que había llevado al baile de la luna roja solo que este era de un color celeste, las botas seguían siendo blancas al igual que los guantes pero tenían un grabado en forma de olas; a pesar de esos cambios seguía llevando la misma diadema de siempre y el cabello suelto, pero con el leve maquillaje que se había puesto hizo que todo encajara perfectamente y también resaltaba esa mirada tierna que tenía.

Hubo un leve silencio entre ambos, quizá intentando pensar que decir sin que se malinterpreten las cosas.

-(ambos) guau…-aunque lo intentaban no podían dejar de hablar al mismo tiempo-… te ves…espectacular…- ambos, ya sonrojados, se taparon la boca para evitar seguir hablando así, pero al final marco hablo-…jeje, lo siento…debió ser incómodo para ti

-no no… yo más bien debería ser la que me disculpe

-no lo creo, pero antes que hagamos de esto algo más largo que te parece si nos vamos…

-está bien pero ¿a dónde?

-arriba

-espera, ¿Por qué arriba?

-creí que como sería una cita de practica podría ser en un lugar en donde ninguno de los chismosos de la escuela nos vea y hagan todo un escandalo

Por la mente de Star paso una escena en la que estaban ella y marco en un pasillo de su escuela mientras todos los miraban raros y también se veía una Jackie algo triste que se iba del lugar y marco se iba en su búsqueda mientras que Star se quedaba sola-… buen punto…creo que elegiste bien. "me dolería que algo así le pase a marco; ¿por la escena en que Jackie se va o porque te deja sola?; ay no, tú de nuevo; ya, solo decía…; más te vale"

Una vez terminada esa conversación ambos jóvenes fueron a la azote en donde marco había preparado todo para la "cita"

-me alegra que tomemos con esto con naturalidad…apropósito ¿Por qué me estas tapando los ojos?

-bueno…es…para practicar el efecto sorpresa "enserio, efecto sorpresa; hey y que quieres que diga; que te gustaría sorprenderla y que luego tú y ella…; basta con eso; oh vamos, creo que no se necesita ser un psicólogo para saber que estás enamorado de ella; ¡por enésima vez que no estoy enamorado de Star, a mí me gusta Jackie!; y entonces por qué estás hablando contigo mismo sobre esto…; rayos"

-oohh… efecto sorpresa, me muero por saber cómo estaré de sorprendida al ver la sorpresa

-… (respira hondo) muy bien Star, aquí es…- en el instante que marco quita sus manos de los ojos de Star, la princesa de Mewni vio en la azotea que había una mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco con bordes rosados y rojos, encima de esta se encontraba ya los vasos puestos de un forma simétrica y los asientos ubicados de tal forma que ninguno de los dos pudiera perder el contacto visual; también se podían visualizar un bellísimo ramo de rosas y claveles en el centro de la mesa, ambos de color rosado. Alrededor del lugar estaban puestas velas que, más el brillo de la luna llena, daba el ambiente perfecto.

Star se quedó un buen rato sin decir nada, cosa que a Marco le incomodo pensando que no la habría impresionado, es más, pensó que le había decepcionado lo que había visto…hasta que:

-… guau… me encanta

\- escucha, sé que no te impresiona pero… espera ¿te encanto?

-si… mira todo esto- Star se dio un paseo por todo el lugar- no puedo creer que tu hayas echo esto- Star se acercó a la mesa y se puso a oler el racimo e flores-… (Olfateo) hasta te tomaste la modestia de comprar flores nuevas (acercándose a marco) eres un chico muy detallista, cualquier persona sabría corresponder bien a eso

-jeje, (leve sonrojo) gracias.

-(leve sonrojo) creo… que es hora de que empiece la cita.

Una vez terminado el comentario de Star, merco asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la pequeña mesa. Aunque parecía tranquila, la verdad es que Star estaba a puertas de un "estallido por inquieta"; la situación era tal, que justo cuando se sentó su pierna empezó a temblar- "oh no… debo controlarme para no arruinar esto"- y en verdad hacia un esfuerzo titánico para no hacer temblar la mesa

-Star ¿te ocurre algo?

-"rayos" a mi…no, que va…

-(mirada seria) ¿te esa temblando la pierna?

-¡que! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-porque la mesa está temblando y tú te estas agarrando la pierna derecha…- Star avergonzada intento calmarse-… espera, mi intención no era hacerte sentir mal

-sí, pero esta situación es desesperante, hace dos semanas que no aplasto ningún monstruo y todos mis intentos para desviar esa acumulación de energía terminaron en fracasos

-no te sientas mal, yo también me pondría igual si de un día para otro me prohibieran organizar mis cosas

-te agradezco que me comprendas, pero lo que intento decirte es que si no puedo controlarme ¿cómo voy a estar lista para gobernar Mewni?… ¡seria para que destruya el reino en 1 hora o menos…!

-tranquila yo confió en ti, sé que cuando llegue el momento sabrás como gobernar a tu pueblo

-(sonrojo leve) muchas gracias marco, en verdad eres un gran amigo

Esa última palabra quedo en la ente de ambos jóvenes durante un buen rato- (ambos al mismo tiempo) "…pero me gustaría que fuéramos más que eso… ¿qué estoy pensando? Es mi amigo(a) de quien hablo"

Finalmente, luego de 20 segundos en silencio, Star decide seguir el hilo-… y bueno ¿esta "cita" marcha bien?

-sí, de hecho en algunas citas se tocan temas profundos así que debo estar preparado para todo- marco luego pone su visión en un pequeño reloj que tenía en su muñeca- creo que es hora de la cena...- en ese instante se fue a un rincón poco iluminado en donde estaba una bandeja de plata cubierta por un domo del mismo material.

-…la cena, (juguetonamente) ¿me pregunto que habrá hecho el chef?

-bueno, si dese saber…- haciendo malabares y un par de giros en el aire Marco llevo la bandeja hasta la mesa sin que le pasara algo a lo cual Star aplaudió de una manera eufórica por la hazaña realizada-…voilá…- al alza el domo se develo que en la bandeja estaban los legendarios nachos de marco Díaz junto con su salsa especial. A Star se le hacía agua la boca al ver los nachos.

-(mirando a Star)… jeje, ahorita te sirvo, tragona

-hey, es solo que tengo hambre

-sí, te entiendo- marco decidió poner rápidamente los nachos y la salsa en la mesa para comerlos, pero debido a que Star estaba inquieta más el hambre que se había presentado en ese momento agarro la mayoría de los nachos y se los comió de una forma muy apresurada a lo que Marco rio por la gracia que le causo esta acción

-(avergonzada) ups, lo siento

-(agarrando un nacho) no, me agrada que seas así de confiada y segura… (Desvía la mirada) no como yo…

-¿de qué hablas?

-de esto (señalando todo lo que había hecho) ósea ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos haría una cita de practica solo para quitarse los nervios de tener una de verdad?

-vamos Marco, no te sientas mal… es solo que…

-…me frustra…

-¿huh?

-…me frustra el hecho de ser así, de tener miedo de que las cosas me salgan mal, de no poder hacer mucho por hablarle a una chica porque me domina la inseguridad y el hecho de ser rechazado… quizá por eso me obsesiono tanto con que todo deba estar en orden y ser seguro no solo para mi sino para los demás…- era algo que él se había guardado desde hace mucho, el por qué le decían el chico seguridad, que si bien no se le notaba muy afectado por tal apodo si le llegaba a incomodar e inclusive a sentirse una persona "anormal"

-..no es malo ser así…- cuando marco oyó eso rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga quien tenía la mirada fijada hacia el horizonte como quien intenta recordar algo-… de hecho esa parte de tu personalidad me agrada bastante…(respiro hondo) hay días en que hubiera deseado ser como tú y, quien sabe, con eso me hubiera ahorrado un mes de cólera interna- marco sabía que le había hecho recordar lo que sucedió con Oscar y quiso disculparse, pero Star prosiguió adivinando sus intenciones-… no tienes que disculparte Marco, es solo que me hubiera gustado no confiarme en que el me invitaría a salir o algo parecido… y quisiera que eso no me volviera a pasar..

-"alto, ¿dijo *volver a pasar*?… eso quiere decir que le gusta otro chico…pero ¿por qué me duele el pecho al pensar en ello?"¿… entonces… te gusta otro chico?

-…más o menos… (Sonrojada) es que pareciera que le gusta otra persona; aunque no sé si le guste ya que pareciera estar interesado en otra chica.

-sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo, amiga.

Amigo, amigo, amigo… esa palabra otra vez, cada vez que se pronunciaba era como si un puñal frio les atravesara a los dos en una parte que no podían ver pero sentir con mucha intensidad. No está mal ser amigos: se tienen mucha confianza, se comprenden e uno al otro, sienten que untos nada los puede detener, se ayudan… no hay nada de malo en eso… pero querían más, querían ser "mas" que amigos… ¿o no?

-creo… que podemos dar por terminado esta práctica "es oficial… me ve como su amiga"

-… ¿Qué? "maldición dije amiga, pero ¿Por qué me siento mal?...digo es mi amiga… ¿o no?" ¿Por qué?

-(se levanta de la mesa) es que ya lo tienes todo para tu cita; digo me impresionaste y me entretuve "no debí hacerme ilusiones con el pensamiento" (finge bostezo) además estoy cansada y ya me quiero ir a dormir "¿por qué?… ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi…justo ahora?" (Se retira) nos vemos

-¡ESPERA! (se levanta abruptamente y agarra a Star de la mano) no quiero que te… (La mira) vallas…- sin darse cuenta Marco atrajo a Star hacia si tanto que poca distancia quedaba entre sus miradas… ambos chicos se sentían en una especie de trance por ver más de cerca a su "amigo".

-(voz baja) Marco… ¿por qué no quieres que me valla?... "no puedo resistir… ese olor…huele tan bien"

-(voz baja) (sonrojado)…creo que me di cuenta que me gusta otra persona "no puedo evitarlo…no sé como pero no puedo"

-(voz baja) (sonrojada)… e…enserio, ¿de quién?

-(susurrando) (sonrojado)…de una chica de ojos azules… que es hermosa por dentro y fuera(acercándose a Star) …que me siento seguro al estar cerca de ella…

-(susurrando) (sonrojada)…guau (acercándose a marco)… que bueno…

Sin darse cuenta los dos jóvenes rozaron sus labios y cerraron sus ojos sintiendo como esas sensaciones empezaban a recorrerles el cuerpo de pies a cabeza… ambos no querían parar, pero a marco se le vino un impulso y separo a Star de si

-(sonrojado al máximo)… yo…Star...lo siento…no debí haber hecho eso…- Marco se quería ir de ese lugar pero…

-Marco espera- nuestro joven moreno se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la rubia y se volteo a verla-… al principio creí que era todo parte de mi estrés, comenzaba a imaginar cosas para entretenerme, luego se me vino un pensamiento…- Marco estaba confundido, pero se quedó ahí mirándola-… un pensamiento contigo (sonrojo al máximo) es que…es que… ¡me gustas Marco Díaz!

-… ¡Sta- no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería ya que aquella chica con los impulsos contenidos se le abalanzo encima y le dio un beso, pero uno tan profundo y especia que dejo por un segundo en shock a marco, aunque después lo correspondió de manera muy dulce y agradable. Ambos se quedaron unidos por sus labios durante el lapso de tiempo que les pudo dar sus pulmones, mas ellos lo sentían como la eternidad misma.

Luego de un lapso de tiempo en el cual nuestros dos jóvenes enamorados estaban recostados en la azotea mirando las estrellas y la luna, cuya luminosidad hacía de ese el mejor de los momentos, Marco hablo

-… ¿y qué tal la cita?

-mmmmm (agarrándose la barbilla)… creo que se merece un 9.5 de 10

-…enserio (mirada intrigante a Star) ¿y por qué no un 10?

-…bueno: la comida estuvo increíble y fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida…pero…

-pero…

-(mirada juguetona a Marco)…deberías practicar más con tus besos, Marco.

-…oh, así que me falta practicar con eso… (Mirada juguetona a Star)… entonces- en un instante marco se pone encima de Star como quien no quiere que se le escape algo-… ¿quieres practicar?

-claro que si- Lo que Marco no previo es que la princesa hizo un movimiento en el cual invirtió las posiciones -…galán- y al final los dos siguieron besándose hasta lo que sus cuerpos podrían dar…

Al día siguiente ambos chicos estuvieron juntos hasta que alguien regreso de su ausencia… Confiado en que la princesa de Mewni bajaría la guardia durante sus ausencia (ya que sus tijeras dimensionales se habían roto y tuvo que esperar dos semanas para obtener otras nuevas) Ludo trajo una cantidad mayor de monstruos a la residencia Díaz… pero lo que no se esperaba era que el equipo Butterfly-Díaz estaba más unido que antes…y alguien tenía mucha energía que aún no podía "liberar"… pobre paliza la que le espera al pajarraco chaparro.

* * *

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado, como dije este no es mi estilo (es mas, me considero tan romántico como una piedra) pero quería hacerlo; me gustaría que dejaran reviews (o como se escriba) para ver que me falta o en que puedo mejorar... otra cosa, lo mas probable es que dentro de pocos días me ponga a hacer una historia de esta caricatura pero mas mi estilo... y ademas saque otros proyectos y quien sabe reviva algunos mas antiguos... gracias por haber leído, nos vemos ^_^**


End file.
